With the development of technologies, smart televisions have gradually gained popularity. Smart televisions have “intelligent functions” that conventional televisions do not have. For example, smart televisions allow users to conveniently view programs on demand directly on the television, or even go shopping, play games and so on, and may also allow users to access Internet content through the television. These advances promote content consumption in a broader sense.